Brave New World: An M Rated Follow On
by BerenaForLife17
Summary: This is a follow on fic for my M Rated Kiss follow on scene (/s/12131686/1/Berena-Kiss-An-M-Rated-Follow-On). I hope you enjoy it. Please review!


It had all together been an awkward day for Serena and Bernie. Yes Fletch was now awake but Serena hoped that he didn't remember any of her coming out speech but this was Fletch. She wouldn't be surprised if he had remembered and was just waiting until he was recovered enough to bring it up which wouldn't be so bad if Serena didn't dread telling him the whole truth about that had happened in that operating theatre. Between the attempts to wake Fletch Bernie and Serena had had a few uncomfortable exchanges ending in Serena asking Bernie out for a drink. A drink that would need to happen in their office if the brunette was to brave enough to tell Bernie what she wants. Serena had slept very little after what had happened in the theatre. She could still feel Bernie's fingers inside of her coaxing her to orgasm. In truth Serena had found it hard to keep her hands to herself when around Bernie especially since the blonde had opted for a shirt and skinny trouser combo that left little to the imagination even though Serena didn't need her imagination to know. She had seen it. Bernie's toned stomach, that fading scarring it was etched on to Serena's brain and it wouldn't fade. The nervous brunette had sat in their office for a good hour making sure everything was set for that drink. Two wine glasses and a couple of bottles of decent shiraz. Realising she didn't want Bernie sitting away from her, she pulls one of the chairs forward. That way it would be easier... well sort of.

'Okay Serena it's just Bernie... It's just Bernie' the brunette needed to remind herself it was just her best friend, who she had seen half naked and who had had her withering under her skilful fingers. Yes at the beginning of the day she had been uncomfortable around Bernie but speaking to Fletch and listening to him say he didn't want to worry about the little things any more had put her feelings for Bernie into perspective. She wanted to see where their relationship would go. She wanted to be with Bernie even if it meant the entire hospital finding out but the question was would Bernie feel the same? Serena knew the divorce was getting pretty messy with Marcus refusing to give Bernie the money from their joint savings accounts half of which was the blonde's hard earned wage in the army as well Holby leaving her friend practically broke but in truth it didn't faze Serena. She wanted to help Bernie fight her corner, she wanted to be there for Bernie and she could do that as a friend but she would rather do it as Bernie's partner knowing that her fellow co-lead had her to come home to as well support her. Before she could continue her train of thought the office door opens and in comes Bernie looking radiant, the black tank top that hadn't been visible this morning now peeking out from under the crisp white shirt "Close the door" Bernie didn't have time to speak before Serena barked the order at her. The brunette pulls an opened bottle of Shiraz and picks up a glass as Bernie turns around to look at Serena leaning casually against the door frame

"Drinking in the hospital? You are a rebel" Bernie was impressed by the set up and watches Serena pour out a glass of wine

"Takes one to know one" Bernie smirks and shifts her head a little from side to side

"My kinda gal"Serena lets out a exasperated sigh at the sounds of those words coming from Bernie's words

"If you're trying to tie me in knots" Serena was cut off by Bernie as the blonde approaches her

"No Serena. Serena that's the last thing I want" Bernie takes the glass of wine and didn't quite know what to say but to her it was clear that what happened between had made Serena uncomfortable and she didn't want that. She didn't want their professional relationship or their friendship to be affected by one emotional romp on the floor of the operating theatre even though it led to Bernie admitting, albeit to an empty theatre, that she loved Serena."I umm" She couldn't find the right words "I kissed you because I wanted to and beyond that... well beyond that and having a emotionally driven romp on the floor I wasn't really thinking" Emotionally driven romp? That's what Bernie thought it had been? Wow. She truly was blonde sometimes but then again Serena knew she had left Bernie lying on that floor, half naked after leaving in a hurry so what else was her colleague meant to think

"Neither was I. Needless to say" Serena poured herself a large glass knowing she may need it if this conversation didn't go the right way

"I can see... how uncomfortable the whole thing is making you" Hang on what? This is what Bernie thought about how she was behaving right now? Okay. Okay this needed to be nipped in the bud right now

"Bernie. Stop right there." The blonde looks up at Serena confused by the brunette's interruption, her brow furrowing as she waits for Serena to explain "Do you think I would have broken out my secret stash of shiraz and be sitting here with you, alone, in this office if I was uncomfortable about what happened?" It was only then Bernie realises what an idiot she had been. If Serena was uncomfortable with being alone with her surely they would have been in Albie's enjoying Sacha's 50th but they weren't. They were alone in their office having a glass of wine.

"Oh" Bernie's typical reaction brings a smile to Serena's face knowing the blonde had caught on to what was going on here "But all the awkwardness this morning and earlier..."

"Bernie I may have run out of you last week but I don't regret what happened and I know you don't either. You told me as much as I ran out the door" Bernie smiles shyly looking down at her full glass of wine remembering the scolded cat act Serena did to get out that theatre "I didn't know how to act earlier. I suppose it was my walk of shame." Serena takes another swig of her wine unable to look at Bernie unsure she'd be able to hold her nerve if she looked into that beautiful face "I was so confused about my feelings for you I tried to cover them up, unsuccessfully, given my performance in the corridor earlier. I told you that you terrified me and you do but I'm willing to move past my fears and make us work. If that's what you want to of course"

"Serena I. I'm going through a messy divorce. One of my two kids still won't speak to me and I thought I had screwed us up. You are the only good thing in my life right now. Well you and this job. Without you being there for me I would be going mad right now. I didn't want to mess us up and I thought I'd done that by. Well you know" Serena sets her half empty wine glass down on her desk and takes the non-glass wielding hand of Bernie's in her own squeezing it gently

"I asked you to make love to me. If I hadn't wanted you to I wouldn't have asked." Serena finally plucks up the courage to look at Bernie, who was bathed in the soft glow coming from the light behind her desk. The vision in front of her took Serena's breath away. Bernie was beautiful all day, every day but right now she looked stunning, almost angelic. "I've missed the feeling of you inside of me..." The breathless whisper elicits a small moan from Bernie as she struggles to compose herself

"Serena..." God the blinds were open and people were passing this office every few minutes or so. There was no way Bernie was going offer them a free show by taking Serena right here and now "If you don't want our colleagues getting a free show you can't say things like to me" A throaty chuckle emanates from Serena's throat sending Bernie mad with desire.

"Tell me you don't want me, you don't want this and we can go back to being how we were saying no more about it" Serena knew they could never truly go back to where they were as friends and co-workers not after what had happened. It wasn't possible. Bernie shakily slides her wine glass down on the desk and cups the back of Serena's neck as she had done that night pulling the brunette's forehead against her own. Serena's hands had began to wonder Bernie's slender figure and muscular arms before coming to rest just below Bernie's collar bone, her thumbs stroking the skin under them

"You know I want this. I want you. I just didn't think you felt the same... I feel like such a fool for thinking you didn't reciprocate my feelings." The whisper was filled with a desperation that made Serena grip Bernie's shirt and her heart beat faster than it already was "All I want to do is make love to you again."

"Take me home Bernie." Serena's desperate plea nearly spurred Bernie into action but then she remembered Jason. She couldn't make love to Serena, couldn't make her scream her name if Jason was there

"What about Jason?"

"He's staying at Alan's for the week. I'm home alone" Bernie moans at the thought of being able to make love to Serena without the restraints of having to be quiet about it. She needed to hear Serena moan and scream her name as she came. "So Major... how is that offer sounding now?"

"Pretty damn perfect if I'm being honest." Bernie pulls away from Serena and smiles softly at her soon to be lover/girlfriend/partner "I've been resisting the urge to do this all day" Bernie leans in and presses her lips gently against Serena's kissing her lovingly showing the brunette she was serious about making them work not just as a dream team at work but also in private. "Now Ms Campbell I think we should blow this joint and make good on having the house to ourselves tonight" The wine forgotten the new couple hastily grab their belongings and make for their respective cars. Bernie hadn't been to Serena's home since the night the brunette had her car stolen but she could still remember the way, her arousal growing with every passing second she didn't have Serena wrapped up in her arms. Serena was the first to arrive, Bernie pulling up behind her a few moments later. Unable to resist Serena Bernie bolts from her car and presses the brunette against her front door kissing her again needing to feel all the passion and need from her co-lead. Bernie knew she was acting like a dog in heat but Serena was simply too irresistible. The kiss was passionate and filled with a deep desire and lust that made Serena's head spin "How did I resist for so long?" Bernie's hands explore Serena's body over the brunette's clothing trying to search out the erogenous parts that the blonde had made a mental note of during their session on the floor of the theatre whilst she moved her lips to Serena's jaw and neck drawing laboured breathes from the the lust filled brunette 

"Bernie. We need to move this inside" Bernie manages, just about, to tear herself away from Serena allowing the brunette to turn and open the door. Serena's hands were shaking with desire as she puts the key in the lock. Once the couple were inside Serena dumps her bag at the front door and pulls Bernie upstairs to the master bedroom. Suddenly there was a nervousness about Serena. Yes it wasn't her first time with a woman, that was last week but this was different. Wildly different. What happened on the floor of the theatre had been driven by the mix of different emotions that both women had been feeling after what had happened to Fletch. In a way Bernie had been right it had been just an emotionally driven romp that both women needed to release the pent up emotions they had both experienced that night. But this. This was it. This was the moment they couldn't turn back. They were about to consummate their new relationship

"Honey? What's wrong? Are you having second thoughts?"

"What? No. No of course not darling... it's just once we do this we can't go back" Bernie saw the same vulnerability in Serena's eyes as earlier when they had spoken in the corridor. It was endearing if the macho blonde was being honest "And I. I don't know how to love a woman in the bedroom sense" Bernie guides Serena to the bed pulling her down so they were both sitting on the edge

"We don't need to do this now. We can wait if you'd prefer. As much I would love to make love to you again I want you to be comfortable. We don't need to rush head on into sex. I'd be more than happy to just hold you in my arms and kiss those delectable lips of yours if it meant I could be with you" It was amazing how quickly the macho army medic melted into this big softie of a woman. Serena smiles and cups Bernie's cheek caressing it with her thumb. How she have ever been confused about how she felt about this woman? It was unthinkable sitting here now.

"How did I get so lucky?" Serena kisses Bernie softly nipping at her bottom lip. Bernie slips her hands under Serena's shirt and caresses the skin moaning at how soft the blonde's skin felt under her hands. Slowly Serena drops her hands to Bernie's shirt slowly unbuttoning the blonde's shirt pushing it from the blonde's shoulders revealing the black tank top that clung to Bernie in all the right places "Wow. You certainly have kept in shape haven't you?"

"I had to. Being an army medic meant carrying over 200 pounds on your back. When I wasn't on tour I walked ten miles, twice a day with between 200-250 pounds strapped to my back. I still do when I can" Bernie pulls Serena's shirt over her lover's head tossing it across the room. She runs her hands down Serena's chest smirking at the red lace bra that greeted her "Beautiful... utterly beautiful" Serena swallows the lump in her throat as she pulls at the edge of Bernie's tanktop lifting it over the blonde's head dropping it to the floor, her fingers then tracing the scar that marred Bernie's chest "I will always think of this as a good omen" Bernie brings her hand up and closes it around Serena's smiling softly "It brought me to you. I don't think I've ever been more grateful for an IED" Serena chuckles softly as Bernie brings her lips to kiss Serena's right collarbone and shoulder and skilfully unclasps her lover's bra with one hand pulling back to remove it "Move up the bed and lay back against the covers" Bernie stands and allows Serena to move up the bed "Want a show honey?"Serena sits up against the pillows and nods her head biting her bottom lip in anticipation. Bernie slowly begins to strip for Serena. Bernie slips off her bra letting it slide to the floor giving her lover a sultry grin. Yes Bernie knew her body was covered in scars from the years of battles in Iraq and Afghanistan but that something she'd have to talk about with Serena eventually but right now all she wanted was Serena in her, on her. She just wanted Serena everywhere. Bernie kicked off her boots before slowly removing her black skinny jeans leaving her only in her white lace panties.

"Come here" Serena says her voice strained by her arousal and the sight of Bernie Wolfe standing in nothing but white lace panties. The blonde gets onto the bed and crawls up settling on top of Serena, their breasts pressed together eliciting a moan from both women "You feel amazing Bernie I never knew it could feel like this" The romp on the floor of the surgery had been rushed but it had still felt far more intimate then it had ever been with a man. Bernie knew exactly what she wanted and how she wanted it.

"Darling I will make you feel so good I promise"

"Just like you did last week?" Bernie looks at Serena, who was wearing that cunning smile that always meant trouble. "Because you did make me feel good Ms Wolfe and a repeat performance would be just what the doctor ordered" Bernie saved no time in sitting back quickly ridding Serena of her trousers, shoes, socks and underwear in one tug and pull tossing them across the room to join the rest of their clothes before looking down on at her lover

"Bend your knees and spread'em baby" Serena smirks and does as Bernie asks of her. Bernie lays down behind Serena's legs and moans as the scent of her lover hits her senses "You smell fantastic honey. Can't wait to taste you" Bernie kisses the inside of Serena's thigh, nipping at the skin eliciting soft moans from the brunette. Bernie takes a deep breath inhaling Serena's scent before running her tongue Serena's sex moaning at her amazing taste. Serena tasted sweet but not overly sweet. Bernie can feel Serena grip her blonde locks as she works Serena's sex with her mouth. Bernie dips her tongue inside of Serena eager to please her lover and from the moans that were coming from the brunette she must be doing something right

"Bernie... darling please I need to feel you inside of me" Serena pushes her hips further into Bernie's face trying to get her point across. Bernie didn't want to deny her lover anything so she eases two fingers into Serena, her mouth sucking on Serena's clit. She allowed Serena to become comfortable with the intrusion of her fingers before easing them in and out of the brunette "Bern... oh Bernie" How different this was from the previous week?! It was unbelievable. Bernie was making her feel things she had never felt before "Bernie... Oh god!" Bernie curls her fingers deep inside of Serena hitting her lover's spot over and over eliciting loud moans and expletives from the brunette "Bernie... Oh god! Bernie!" Bernie could feel Serena constrict around her as the brunette orgasms hard screaming Bernie's names. "Berenice!" Bernie licks Serena clean before slowly withdrawing her fingers and kissing the inside of Serena's thigh. "Come here." Bernie kisses a path back up to Serena's lips kissing her softly allowing the brunette to taste herself on Bernie's lips.

"You okay darling?" Bernie lays down beside Serena and pulls the spent and trembling brunette into her arms holding her close. After a few minutes Serena mumbles something to Bernie

"Better than okay sweetheart" Serena turns her head and kisses Bernie soundly pulling herself on top of her beautiful blonde lover. She smiles down at Bernie hardly believing this was real. She had the woman she... well it was too early to say what she already knew "And now it's your turn" Serena cups one of Bernie's breast squeezing it gently eliciting a moan from the blonde. Scared she was going to mess up Serena takes a deep breath before kissing Bernie's perfectly sculpted jawline, her free hand trailing down Bernie's body and cupping her covered sex

"Serena..." Bernie lifts her hips up reacting to the feel of her lover's hand over her sex "Please darling I need you" Bernie's panties were soaked with her arousal and eager to please her blonde lover Serena eases her hand inside of them and uses her middle finger to stroke Bernie's clit "Oh god..." It was a new experience for Bernie to feel this good. Alex had never made her feel this way. Yes she had been aroused but nothing to this scale. Serena was turning her into a puddle on the bed and Bernie was loving every minute of it "Serena... darling"

"Do you want me inside?" Bernie nods her head and bites her bottom lip as she feels Serena slip two fingers into her. "God you're so warm" Bernie moves her hips against Serena's fingers telling the brunette what she wanted and taking the hint Serena begins to thrust in and out of Bernie. The initial nervousness finally letting go of Serena as she hears the cries of pleasure from the woman she wanted so passionately

"Serena oh!" Bernie pulls Serena down for a passionate kiss moaning as Serena's thumb grazes her sensitive clit. Taking as a sign the brunette surgeon begins using the tip of her thumb to tease Bernie's jewel. It was unbelievably beautiful making love to a woman and so much more sensual then it was making love to a man. And Bernie was being so responsive to her touch that it was overwhelming. The moans coming from Bernie spurred Serena on, her thrusts harder and deeper. Bernie gripped the sheets hard as she bucks her hips in time with Serena's thrusts. "Serena darling." Serena can feel Bernie constrict around her fingers as she curls them inside of her blonde lover finding her sweet spot "Serena!" Bernie comes hard around Serena's fingers nearly passing out at the intensity of her orgasm, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. She groans at the loss of the brunette's fingers as Serena slowly slips them out of her lover

"Did I do okay?" Bernie could barely open her eyes to look at her lover but manages to peek one open. What had Serena done to her? That was unbelievable  
"Okay? Darling you nearly made me pass out you did better than okay" Bernie kisses Serena lazily smiling softly "Are you sure you've never done that before?"

"I would have remembered" Serena chuckles curling up to Bernie, the blonde wrapping her arm around her partner. This is signalled a new beginning for Bernie and Serena and one they would gladly take. Perhaps, finally, they could be both be happy.


End file.
